The Crossroad of Two Worlds
by Oblivion13
Summary: Maximum Ride and the Flock have lived happy on there island for two year now. They are at the peack at there lives. Only problem is it won't stay that for long. They must create a alliance with the characters of twokinds and a mysterious teenager thats more than meets the eye. They must save there world and theirs from the gods themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm Oblivion13 and this is my first fanfic! It is a combination of my own original characters; the maximum ride cast after the finale book Never More by James Patterson, and the website comic TwoKinds by Tom Fischach during Chapter 16 page 737. Please note mistakes in my work ideas and such, but don't be a complete d*** about it. This story contains extreme violence, limps and blood everywhere. There are no sexual descriptions and some fowl language. Ass, bitch, crap, damn, piss, hell will be said. Anything worse will be censored. I will plan to update weekly. Enjoy and rate.**

Prologue: Max

It's been two years since the earth was reborn. Billions of people died within weeks. My mother has been receiving radio singles from other survivor groups saying the population is around one billion. I believe them. But I tend to distract myself with what we have now, a loving community.

We started with just a couple of enhanced kids, most of them inexperienced with the real world. We taught them, led them, and loved them as family. I never thought that I'd love anyone else like I do the flock.

We're usually updated with the outside world. We have gotten people from all over coming to our island from my mom's signal. It's not good. Cities have crumpled and sunken into the sea, survivors sometimes go nuts and kill anyone over a little paranoia. We've had a few crazies come in and lose it. I have done things I'm not proud of.

The island is celebrating our first year of complete peace. We have beautiful tree houses and bridges. The island is surrounded by small fishing stations that we join using aztec chinampas or floating man made islands. Dylan thought of them and it really helped a lot. He can be a pain in the ass but he has really proven his worth. But I won't call him a flock member, EVER!

I thought I die an old age with Fang. We really have gotten close. And no, NOT like that perverts. I love him and he loves me. I would actually say yes no questions. But it's going to be hard to find a wedding ring, island not exactly filled with raw materials. We only find iron. But I really don't care if it's a piece of grass and a shell I'd still marry him. Unfortunately I'd meet a "kid" that will wreak everything. And if you're wondering unfortunately I can't kill him. **LITERLLY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! Using my Grandmothers computer! Sorry for the major delay but I will update more often. Just been very busy with life and computer being a bitch. So Enjoy.**

Chapter One: Celebration

I just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I still have five minutes before my alarm clock went off.

I've been doing this every week or so. Just staring at my white ceiling remembering everything about me.

The years of torture in the school, our escape from the school.

I've but my… most of my past behind me. I still have good parts.

You'd thing I change but I have. That mega super badass bird kid is still there. Just there a layer of soft peace over it. Very thin still no one f***'s with me.

I wonder how all of this came to be. Once mutant bird kid in a cage to enhanced kid cultural icons.

I heard my door slide open and Angel half asleep.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

Her messy blonde hair covered the top of her eyes. She wore her favorite pajamas =, a silk pink night gown with a yellow smiley faced star on her chest.

"Can I sleep with you? I can hear Gazzy snoring from my room." She mumbled

I flipped the sheet over and she crawled in.

"Did you get any sleep? Its almost seven o'clock." she just buried her head in my chest.

"Gazzy has been doing this for a week. I think its that puppetry stuff.' I chuckled. Angel is nine and she says this stuff. She's my little baby again.

"Maybe, Im no biologist. I mean im somewhat flunking it since I get squeamish from being in the class."

Angel did a half asleep laugh and looked at me.

"Well where from a lab and stuff. Can't help lab things bring up bad memories." she gave a nice smile and opened her eyes to show that shining sky blue.

I held her and looked at my clock.

Six fifty seven. Three more minutes of peace.

Angel played with my hair. "You need to get a hair cut. Or guys will think your that soft girly girl like Nudge."

I smiled. She's smart when she's seven. Then a smart ass when she's nine.

"Maybe ill do it today. No school cause its Saturday. Then we go to the main square. The party will be booming there." She hugged me.

I looked over at the clock again.

Six fifty eight.

How I wish time could just freeze for a day. Then I could enjoy this moment better.

"I cant wait to where my dress."

Angel has been going nuts for the celebration for the past week. Getting her hair, nail, toes and everything else done.

Yesterday she saw a dress in the store that she begged my mom to get it for her.

It looked like rose petals barfed on a white dress after eating a pink cup cake.

But my mom couldn't refuse.

"You'll look great. I wish I can just go like regular." Being public icons we have to look our best. So I have to wear a dress. IN HIGH HEELS!

"Don't worry. There flat tops Nudge told me. Hers give he six inches." I laughed and poked her nose.

"What did I say about mind readying?" She gave a innocent smile. "Don't do it unless the Boss says."

I tickled her. I looked at the clock a last time.

Six fifty nine.

Great. Moment almost over.

"Hey Max." I looked down at Angel.

"Yes?" She squeezed me like a rubber duck.

"Well have moments like this again. It will never end. Till the day were old ladies with false teeth." I chuckled and tussled her hair.

"Yes we wil…" I was cut off by the sound of the Radio station. Our only radio station. The perking newscaster shouted about the celebration.

Good morning everyone! Make sure to get up and prepare for the first year celebration! It will take place in the Main Square from five to eleven. Also a speech will be given by Dr. Michael Arch for the promotion of the Archangel labs so don't be late.

What… the… F***!? Archangel labs! What the hell! I'm not allowing this! Its crap.

I leapt out of the bed and went into my closet.

Angel called from my room.

"What are you looking for Max?" I tore threw boxes of presents from my past view birthdays. Then I found my best friend and showed Angel.

She stared at me. "What's with the baseball bat Max?" I laughed like a crazy person.

"I… am… going to… break… that jerks… legs… at the party." I breathed like a rabid dog.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Max calm down. You have your shoes to kick him with, so the baseball bat is a little to much."

I threw it in my closet. I was pumped up ready to kick his ass.

The stupid "island council" has to allow this.

Michael Arch is a scientist who "perfected" the enhanced kids. After the rebuilding he wanted a lab and for awhile we've rallied against his request.

"Angel get Nudge, Gasman, and Dylan. Ill get everyone else. House meeting!"

**Oohh max is pissed. Muthaf***ers be dropping tonight. But most of them are not going to be by her hand.**


End file.
